Los Wickeds
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Cuando el Mapa Cutie no muestra ninguna aventura para las mane-7 y Spike, Discord les invita a asistir a una elegante entrega de premios... para villanos. Historia inspirada por los Oscars. One-shot de tres capítulos, XD.
1. Invitación inesperada

**Hola a todos. Viendo los Oscars, mi gala anual favorita, se me ocurrió una idea para este one-shot algo largo.**

 **Y, mmm, admito que también me acordé del capítulo de una serie de Nickelodeon que veía llamada "TUFF Puppy". En fin, me gusto esta idea que no resistí la tentación de escribirla, espero les guste.**

 **Posdata: En esta historia Discord y Fluttershy ya son pareja.**

Una tarde tranquila en el Castillo Arcoíris de la Amistad. El mapa no mostraba ninguna aventura para las mane-7, quienes se encontraban cómodamente sentadas en sus tronos, hablando tranquilamente. Al lado del trono de Twilight, Spike leía unos cómics.

-Entonces, esa es mi opinión sobre cómo debemos aprovechar el tiempo de ocio- dijo Twilight Sparkle.

-No creo que ir a buscar un lugar de trueque de libros suene divertido- se quejó Rainbow Dash.

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta de "No tenemos una misión que cumplir"- sugirió Pinkie Pie.

-No podemos ir al spa. Lotus Blossom y Aloe se enfermaron de fiebre del heno y están en el hospital- dijo Rarity.

-Mis labores en la granja están hechas. La abuela Smith me dijo que me "relajará"… ¿Alguna me puede explicar como puedo hacerlo?- pregunto Applejack.

-¿Relajarse?- repitió Rainbow.

-Es muy fácil, Applejack. Solo cierra los ojos y despeja tu mente- dijo Fluttershy- bueno, eso es lo que me explico Tree Hugger.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo ni siquiera mantener quieto un solo casco. Necesito patear árboles o algo- dijo Applejack.

-Te reto a las vencidas- dijo Rainbow, estirando su casco.

Applejack estiro el suyo y comenzaron a jugar. Las dos eran fuertes, así que el juego duro por varios minutos, hasta que ambas ponies suspiraron cansadas.

-Eso duro muy poco- dijo Spike, quién las había mirado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Pinkie, jugueteando con su melena.

-Ah… chicas. Ya que dicen que quieren hacer algo interesante, creo que tengo una idea- dijo Fluttershy, suavemente.

-¡Pues dilo!- exclamo Rainbow.

Fluttershy saco un papel que estaba escondiendo. Lo extendió y era en realidad una elegante invitación con letras doradas y la imagen de un cráneo rodeado de relámpagos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Twilight.

-Bueno… esta mañana, Discord me invito a desayunar y…- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Discord?- pregunto Rainbow- Ah, claro. Casi había olvidado que son una pareja ahora.

-No interrumpas. Continua, terroncito- pidió Applejack.

-Oh, bien. Bueno, mientras desayunábamos me contó que le habían enviado una invitación para un gran evento secreto que se celebra en las montañas árticas que están junto al Imperio de Cristal. Es algo así como… una entrega de premios o algo parecido- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Una entrega de premios?- pregunto Twilight.

-Suena divertido- dijo Pinkie.

-Podría ser un evento muy elegante- dijo Rarity.

-Si Discord gana algo, será por ser el tipo más loco de toda Equestria- rio Rainbow.

-¡Dash!- le regaño Applejack.

-¿Cómo puede haber un evento sin el conocimiento de las princesas?- pregunto Twilight.

-Twi ¿Qué parte de "evento secreto" no entiendes?- pregunto Spike, con sarcasmo.

-¿En las montañas del ártico? Uh, misterioso- rio Pinkie.

-Me pregunto quienes serán los demás invitados- dijo Rarity.

-Discord solo me dio esta copia de la invitación, él tiene la original que decía quienes serían los otros invitados- dijo Fluttershy.

-Podríamos preguntarle, esto me interesa- dijo Twilight.

-Ya no tenemos los Elementos de la Armonía, así no podemos invocarlo- dijo Applejack.

-Discord me dijo que solo debemos llamarlo- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Qué? ¿Él se comunica con la mente?- pregunto Pinkie.

-Ah, no. Me dio algo para llamarlo sin problemas- dijo Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se levantó de su trono y camino hacia un estante donde había una lata vacía que de uno de sus extremos salía una larga cuerda.

-Me dijo que si hablaba por esta lata, nos podríamos comunicar sin problemas- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Eso era tuyo? Creía que era uno de los juguetes de Pinkie- dijo Rarity.

-Llamalo, Flutter- pidió Twilight.

-Okey- dijo Fluttershy.

La pegaso soplo en el interior de la lata, como en un micrófono, y dijo:

-Eh… ¿Discord? ¿Me oyes?

De repente, un resplandor brilló en medio de la sala y apareció Discord, quién sostenía otra lata con una cuerda.

-Fuerte y claro, querida- sonrió Discord.

-¡Dissy!- exclamo Fluttershy, dándole un abrazo.

-Me encanta que nos hablemos por "latafono"- dijo Discord, bromeando.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por la palabra. Admitían que Discord era muy divertido y poseía mucha carisma.

-Debiste decir eso en la Gala- río Pinkie, secándose una lágrima de risa.

-A veces los demás ponies no entienden mi sentido del humor… "chispeante"- bromeo Discord, transformándose en un pirotécnico que luego de explotar, regreso a su forma original.

Todos volvieron a reírse con ganas.

-Ah, Dissy, te llame para preguntarte… - trato de decir Fluttershy.

-Flutter, eso ya lo decidimos. La boda será cuando tu padre nos dé la bendición- dijo Discord.

-¡¿La qué?!- exclamaran los otros.

-Dissy, no me refería a eso- dijo Fluttershy, sonrojándose y mostrando la invitación- me refería a esto.

-Ah, era eso- dijo Discord- por favor, olviden lo que dije primero.

-Mmm, eso será difícil- dijo Spike.

-Creo que tendré que diseñar el vestido de novia y de las damas de honor desde antes- dijo Rarity.

-Si piensan en casarse, cuenten conmigo para organizar todo- dijo Pinkie.

-Aún no se lo decimos a mi padre, todo a su tiempo- dijo Fluttershy.

-Volviendo al tema- dijo Twilight- ¿De qué se trata el evento al cual te han invitado, Discord?

-Ah, eso. Me enviaron una invitación para la gala de "Los Wickeds"- dijo Discord.

-Eh… ¿Los Wickoqué?- pregunto Rainbow, muy confundida.

-Los Wickeds- corrigió Discord- es un… evento secreto en las montañas árticas , por los límites de Equestria. Digamos… se entregan premios a los verdaderos tipos malos.

-¿Premios para un tipo malo? No me parece que la maldad merezca un premio- dijo Applejack.

-Espera ¿Quieres decir que algunos de los villanos que hemos vencido siguen sueltos y celebran una gala?- pregunto Twilight.

-Ajá. No tengo nada que ver, solo me enviaron la invitación- dijo Discord, haciendo aparecer una invitación de cartón- aquí esta la original.

-Mmm- la leyó Twilight- dice que hay premio a mejor acto malvado, mejor plan, mejor canción, mejor avance, mejor derrota, mejor villana y el más importante, mejor villano.

-Wow, quién diría que los malos son muy exigentes- rio Spike.

-Aunque me dijeron que las exigencias en los malos ha bajado. No quedan muchos valen la pena- dijo Discord.

-No sé si cuentan los del mundo del portal. Aunque descarto a Sunset Shimmer, ella ya no es mala- dijo Twilight- pero creo que deberíamos decirle a las princesas…

-¿Segura Twi? Digo, sé que son malos, pero podríamos dejarlos respirar al menos por una noche- dijo Applejack.

-¿Por qué no vienen como mis invitadas?- sugirió Discord.

-¿Y eso para qué?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Pues, sería divertido. Y… a la vez podrían enterarse si traman algo- dijo Discord.

-Eso no parece una mala idea- dijo Twilight- al menos, podríamos darnos cuenta desde antes si Equestria correría un gran peligro.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que iremos?!- pregunto Pinkie, emocionándose.

-Mmm, ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto Twilight.

-Queríamos una aventura y esta parece ser una muy buena- opino Applejack.

-Es una oportunidad para lucir mis nuevos atuendos- dijo Rarity.

-Siento algo de curiosidad- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Eso se oye muuuuuy bien!- exclamo Pinkie, dando un salto.

-Con tal de hacer algo más que solo releer mis comics, yo acepto- dijo Spike.

-Buenoooo, que se le va a hacer. Yo también iré- suspiro Rainbow.

-Bien, decidido. Discord, aceptamos ir como tus invitadas- dijo Twilight.

-¡Magnífico!- exclamo Discord.

-¿Cuándo será?- pregunto Applejack.

-Esta misma nochecita- dijo Discord.

-¡¿Esta noche?!- exclamaron todos a coro.

-¡Debemos apresurarnos! ¡Hay que arreglarnos!- exclamo Rarity- ¡Rápido, todas a la Boutique Carrusel, YA!

Las mane-6 salieron corriendo a todo galope del castillo hacía la boutique de Rarity. Spike y Discord solo las vieron irse.

-Típico de las yeguas, tardan una eternidad en arreglarse- dijo Spike.

-Aún no esta anocheciendo. No veo porque tiene tanta prisa- dijo Discord.

-Uff, se pondrán mascarilla de belleza, excepto Applejack y Rainbow, se pulirán los cascos y se harán pezuñicura, se probaran muchos estilos de peinados, se maquillaran y por último se pondrán los vestidos. Todo eso les tomara unas horas- dijo Spike.

-Creo que esperaremos por un buen rato- dijo Discord, echándose en el suelo.

-Sí ¿Quieres jugar una partida de naipes?- pregunto Spike.

-Mmm, sí. Pero te advierto que nadie me gana- dijo Discord, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer un mazo de cartas.

###################################

Luego de unas largas horas, que por fin llegaron a su fin, las mane-6 salieron de la boutique deslumbrantes con los nuevos vestidos de Rarity.

Spike y Discord las esperaron afuera, conversando aburridos.

-¡Flutter, querida! ¡Luces asombrosa!- exclamo Discord, mirando embelesado a su novia.

-Gracias, cariño- le sonrió Fluttershy.

-Ya estamos listas- dijo Rarity- pero ustedes dos, no se han arreglado nada.

-Eso no es necesario- dijo Discord, chasqueando los dedos.

Al instante, Spike y él aparecieron con elegantes smokings.

-Listo- dijo Discord.

-Wow ¡Miren todos a Spike elegante!- dijo Spike.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar?- pregunto Applejack- Las montañas del ártico quedan muy lejos.

-De eso me encargue también- dijo Discord, silbando con sus dedos.

Del cielo, cayo un elegante carruaje tirado por cuatro mantícoras. Fluttershy reconoció entre ellas a la mantícora que ayudo cuando se lastimo la pata con una espina.

Aquella mantícora, quien se encontraba delante de las demás, se acerco a Fluttershy y le lamio la mejilla, cariñosamente.

-¡Jajaja, yo también me alegro de verte!- río Fluttershy.

-¡Cariño, te vas a desarreglar tu peinado!- exclamo Rarity.

-¿Las quimeras podrán llevarnos a las montañas árticas?- pregunto Twilight.

-Sus grandes alas son veloces y resisten vientos fuertes. Y su pelaje los protegerá del frío, mil veces mejor que el abrigo más fino de todos- dijo Discord.

-Solo espero que no se cansen mucho- dijo Fluttershy.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Me deben muchos favores- dijo Discord- ahora, todos a bordo.

La puerta de la carroza se abrió, dejando pasar a las ponies, a Spike y a Discord.

La primera mantícora dio un rugido, avisando a las otras que comenzaran a volar. Las demás mantícoras corrieron para tomar velocidad y extendiendo sus alas, tomaron vuelo.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a las montañas árticas. Por la ventana de la carroza, las mane-6 vieron unas luces que salían de la montaña, tal vez una Aurora Boreal.

La carroza aterrizo suavemente. También habían muchas otras carrozas tiradas por otras criaturas mágicas aladas, aunque una estaba tirada por pegasos que usaban abrigos especiales.

Una entrada a la montaña estaba hermosamente decorada por una larga alfombra color rojo oscuro. Dos corceles unicornios estaban con unos micrófonos, tal vez presentando a los recién llegados. Eran muy iguales, aunque uno tenía bigote, ambos eran amarillos, con melenas rojo y blanco y ojos verdes. Usaban smokings y sombreros, pero se notaban sus cutie mark, que ambas eran manzanas.

Se podía oír lo que decían por sus micrófonos que hacían levitar con su magia:

-¡Hola a todos, damas, caballos o criaturas, en esta hermosa noche, estamos a punto de presentar, "Los Wickeds"!- decía el primero.

-¡La gala más esperada por todo pony o criatura mágica!- decía el del bigote.

-¡Somos los hermanos Flim y Flam, quienes serán sus divertidos presentadores de esta increíble celebración!- exclamo el primero.

-¡Eso es correcto, Flam! ¿Quién crees que será el afortunado que gane este año el Wicked a mejor villano!- pregunto el primero.

-Mmm, pregunta difícil, Flim. La competencia esta muy agresiva. Pero puede ser cualquiera, incluso tú- respondio Flam.

-Me halagas, hermano. No puedo esperar el momento – dijo Flim.

-¡Mira, parece que la primera en llegar eeees, su majestad, reina Chrysalis! ¡Luce muy elegante esta noche! Aunque su acompañante es muy inesperado ¿Quién será?- exclamo Flam, presentando.

Ciertamente, la reina Chrysalis, con vestido y peinado, salía de su carroza tirada por changelings, caminando por la alfombra muy sonriente y saludando a todos. La acompañaba una especie de pony muy extraño, esponjoso y rosa que usaba un lazo y la seguía como una mascota.

-No creo haber visto a esa criatura en algún lugar, Flam ¡Magnífico, ahora vemos llegar a la hermosa, pero desafortunadamente destronada, princesa Raven! ¡Luce espectacular, fiu fiu!- admiro Flim.

Una unicornio muy hermosa y elegante camino por la alfombra, con un andar de modelo. Tenía la piel era violeta oscuro y melena azabache muy larga. Los demás espectadores se la quedaron mirando embobados y más de uno soltó un silbido sexy.

-¿Señorita Raven, usted cree que ganará el Wicked a mejor villana?- pregunto Flam.

-Honestamente, señor Flam, no espero ganar nada. Solo me gusta asistir al evento que mi hermano Sombra nunca pudo asistir- dijo Raven.

-Oh, lo sentimos mucho, señorita. Si necesita algún consuelo, puede contar conmigo- dijo Flam, mirándola pícaramente.

-O conmigo- dijo Flim, mirándola igual.

Raven los miro aburrida y desinteresada.

-Lo siento, no necesito ningún corcel. Y ya tengo a alguien quien me consuela- respondio.

-Sí, yo- dijo otra unicornio, color cian y melena lila con rayas violeta- oh, Raven, estoy tan feliz de que me hubiera invitado.

-No quería venir sola, Artwork- sonrió Raven- pero ya entremos.

Ambas amigas entraron a la montaña.

En la carroza, las mane-6, Spike y Discord seguían adentro, mirando a los que llegaban.

-No me esperé que Flim y Flam presentaran este evento- dijo Applejack.

-Típico de un par de malotes- dijo Rainbow.

-Que sorpresa ver a Chrysalis de nuevo- dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Rarity.

-No podemos entrar como los demás, sería un gran riesgo- dijo Fluttershy.

-Tienes razón, cariño. No creo que los demás invitados estén muy felices de verlas- dijo Discord.

-¿Cuál es la idea?- pregunto Spike.

-Supongo que entrar por otro lugar o… - Discord chasqueo sus dedos e hizo aparecer un enorme disfraz de dragón, con suficiente espacio para que entraran las seis ponies y Spike- que todos entren disfrazados.

-Esto me ofende- dijo Spike, mirando el disfraz.

-¿Por qué no usas tu magia para teletrasnportarnos allí dentro?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Si se realiza cualquier hechizo para entrar, los Windigos, quienes son los guardias de las entradas, se darán cuenta en seguida- dijo Discord.

-Eso explica el frío- dijo Pinkie.

-Supongo que no hay otra manera- dijo Twilight.

Las mane-6 y Spike entraron dentro del disfraz. Discord abrió la puerta de la carroza y le dijo a las mantícoras que esperaran hasta que salieran cuando todo acabara.

El draconequus avanzó por la alfombra junto a sus amigos escondidos, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero…

-¡Mira, Flam! ¡Es el señor Discord, el amo del caos!- exclamo Flim.

-Oh, la conocida leyenda viviente y antiguo gobernador de Equestria- dijo Flam.

-Es un gusto verlo aquí, señor Discord- dijo Flim- ¿No le gustaría ser el ganador del Wicked a mejor villano?

-Eh… bueno, solo vine por… eh… los viejos tiempos de mi pasado malo- dijo Discord, nervioso.

-Por lo que sabemos, ahora usa su magia para el bien ¿No es así?- pregunto Flam.

-Pero no me detengo en algunas bromas jeje. Eh… ¡Miren la señorita Raven busca acompañante!- exclamo Discord, para poder distraerlos.

-¿DÓNDE, DÓNDE?- preguntaron a coro Flim y Flam. Con su distracción, Discord entro rápido a la montaña, arrastrando tras él al disfraz en que estaban sus amigos ocultos.

-Bien, ya estamos dentro- aviso Discord.

Ya que el disfraz tenía algunos agujeros, las mane-6 y Spike pudieron ver como era el interior de la montaña en que se celebraba el evento. Había muchas mesas con manteles para cada participante y sus invitados, y una enorme tarima de piedra con una mesa, en donde habían muchos premios Wicked, que eran unas pequeñas estatuas con un cráneo con rayos, todo bañado en oro.

-Admito que todo luce muy encantador- dijo Rarity, dentro del disfraz.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar un lugar alejado- dijo Discord.

En eso, el draconequus escuchó:

-¡Hey, Discord, hermano!

Discord se volteo y frente a él se encontraba una criatura extraña como él, de color azul. Rainbow Dash, dentro del disfraz, quedo boquiabierta al reconocerlo.

-Ah ¿Qué hay, Ahuizotl?- saludo Discord, estrechándole una pata.

-Veo que viniste- dijo Ahuizotl- a pesar de que no todos te consideran un villano de verdad,

-Solo vine por los viejos tiempos- dijo Discord.

-A pesar de que te aliaste con unas ponies, tienes mi apoyo moral, amigo- dijo Ahuizotl- bueno, debo irme. Suerte, compadre.

-Hasta luego, Zotl- se despidió Discord.

-¡¿Desde cuando lo conoces?!- le reclamo Rainbow, desde el disfraz.

-Una vez estaba aburrido y fui de expedición a Tenochtitlan, conocí a Ahuizotl y descubrimos que tenemos mucho en común y que ambos estamos enamorados de unas pegasos- dijo Discord.

-¿Y esa pegaso, quién será?- pregunto Rainbow.

-¿A cuantas pegasos crees que conoce? A su rival, Daring Do, por supuesto- dijo Discord.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron Twilight y Rainbow.

-Shhhh, silencio, las van a oír. Vayamos a esa mesa, pronto, esta más alejada y podremos ver todo sin que nos vean- susurró Discord.

Las seis ponies y Spike, lo siguieron hasta la mesa dentro del incomodo disfraz. Los demás invitados ya se habían sentado en diferentes mesas. De pronto, las luces se apagaron un poco y en la tarima de piedra aparecieron Flim y Flam.

Las mane-6, Spike, liberados del disfraz, y Discord ocuparon un asiento cada uno en una mesa apartada de las demás, pero desde allí podían ver todo con claridad.

-Ya va a empezar, que emoción- susurró Pinkie.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **No será una historia muy larga, en el próximo capitulo acabará, pues quería que fuera un one-shot, pero escribí demasiado.**

 **Jajaja, típico de las chicas, demorarse mucho en arreglarse.**

 **Ver a Flim y Flam como presentadores me pareció divertido, también incluir a Fluffle Puff con Chrysalis.**

 **Mis OC, Raven (quién es una princesa destronada) y Artwork Bluish.**

 **Apoyo a la pareja de Ahuizotl y Daring Do. Y que Discord y Ahuizotl sean amigos.**

 **Aviso, me tardaré un poco con las demás historias, empiezan las clases, buaa.**

 **Hasta el otro capítulo.**


	2. Entregando los premios

**Okeyyy, el segundo capítulo. Creo que en vez de one-shot , debería llamarse two-shot jajajajaja.**

 **Rivera92, muchas gracias, la idea de nominar a Midnight Sparkle me pareció super divertida. Estará al final, de eso no tengas dudas. Aunque… mmm, no creo que Celestia tenga algo que ver con los Wickeds.**

 **Continuemos…**

Las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de una luz que producía una estalactita de cristal iluminada, produciendo un reflector que iluminaba a Flim y a Flam. Ambos sujetaban con sus cascos unos bastones y todavía mantenían sus micrófonos levitándolos con su magia.

Flim se aclaró la voz y dijo:

-¡Bienvenidos, damas, caballos… y criaturas! ¡Esta es la noche que muchos han estado esperando, algunos para ganar algo y otros para pasar un buen rato!

-¡Sin embargo, no queremos aburrirlos con esta presentación tan... simple!- exclamo Flam- ¡Así, que primero los entretendremos con un espectáculo que tuvimos la cortesía de preparar para todos!

Ambos unicornios silbaron con sus cascos y desde lo alto de la tarima descendió una escenografía que mostraba un mapa con todos los dominios de Equestria.

Dos chisteras aparecieron en las cabezas de Flim y Flam, quienes se levantaron solo con sus dos cascos traseros y usaron sus bastones para poder equilibrarse.

Se aclararon la voz, con sus cascos empezaron a hacer sonido de blues, y cantaron:

" _Deeesde… tiempos remotos_

 _con lugares ignotos._

 _Unas hermanas alicornios_

 _decidieron… gobernar con la armonííía._

 _Pues esta tierra estaba_

 _gobernada por el caoooos…_

 _¡Del cual el rey, era todo un tiranooo!_

Flim y Flam hicieron aparecer unas marionetas de Celestia y Luna más jóvenes, y otra de Discord. El publico rio con fuertes carcajadas.

 _Además de eso, era confiadooo,_

 _no sospecho que sería encerradooo_

 _Una prisión de piedra,_

 _en su interior lo atrapo._

 _¡Y luego de mil años, por fin escapooo!_

El publico no paraba de reír.

 _Pero por desgracia, otra vez perdió_

 _Seis ponies fueron su perdicióóón._

 _Y ellas… a otros más han vencido_

 _¡Nosotros estamos incluidooos!_

 _Su gran poder que es la amistad_

 _¡A eso no le podemos ganar!_

 _Lo que nos queda es esta celebracióóón_

 _¡Donde al menos ganamos sin objeción!_

 _Pues eso son los Wickeds,_

 _Una fiesta, donde somos los lídereeees._

 _No debemos preocuparnos_

 _De ser otra vez derrotadooos._

 _Estamos en los Wickeds..._

 _¡Aquí al menos, podemos ganaaaaar!"_

Al terminar de cantar, Flim y Flam arrojaron al aire sus chisteras y a sus costados salieron despedidos fuegos chispas de unas gemas brillantes.

El publico aplaudió con sus cascos o patas, con mucho entusiasmo. Sin embargo, Discord cruzó los brazos y miro ceñudo. Spike y Pinkie aplaudieron un poco, pues la canción les había gustado.

-¡Gracias, gracias a todos!- agradecieron Flim y Flam, saludando- ¡Y también gracias a los Perros Diamante, quienes amablemente se ofrecieron a prestarnos algunas gemas!

Fido, Rover y Spot, los Perros Diamante, quienes se encontraban en una mesa muy elegantes cada uno, saludaron al publico.

-¡Pero basta con interrupciones! ¡Que comiencen las nominaciones!- dijo Flam.

-Muy bien, todos. La primera categoría que premiaremos seráááá ¡Mejor acto malvado!- exclamo Flim.

El publico aplaudió. Flim y Flam dispararon un rayo de su magia contra una enorme gema que había en el centro de la tarima. La gema se ilumino con la magia y mostro una especie de reflejo pantalla holográfica. En ella aparecieron fotografías de Tirek, Sombra, Chrysalis, y para sorpresa de las mane-6, de Discord.

-Veamos, lord Tirek- Flim ilumino la pantalla mostrando al centauro en acción, robando la magia de ponies- mmm, su forma de manipular y traicionar al mismísimo Amo del Caos, no puede describirse con palabras.

Lord Tirek, obviamente debilitado y usando un bozal mágico, se hallaba junto al can Cerbero, quien no paraba de vigilarlo.

-Ahora veamos al rey Sombra- dijo Flam, mostrando en la pantalla el antiguo reinado del tiránico rey.

Raven, sentada con su amiga Artwork, oculto una lágrima.

-Mmm, debo decir que, aunque su forma de someter a los ponies de cristal es admirable, no pudo contra la magia de ninguna princesa- dijo Flam- desafortunadamente, eso le quita puntos.

-Y ahora, la reina Chrysalis- dijo Flim y la pantalla mostro a la changeling en la boda de Canterlot- su acto de usurpar el lugar de una princesa no es muy… eh, nuevo que digamos. Ya esta demasiado usado. También le resta puntos.

Chrysalis, en el publico, frunció el ceño.

-Por último, Discord, el amo del caos- Flam mostro el control caótico de Discord en Ponyville- que haya conquistado un solo pueblo, es decepcionante. Sin embargo, haber intentado romper la amistad de las Elementos de la Armonía convirtiéndolas en su contrario es… excepcional.

Discord, quien se había mostrado desinteresado, levanto los ojos sorprendido.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Flam- dijo Flim- bueno, estamos en un caso difícil. Lord Tirek manipulo y traiciono al señor del caos, aunque al principio, parecía que en realidad le estaba rogando su ayuda. A diferencia de él, Discord trabajó solo, sin ningún aliado, intentando separar y destruir una amistad

-No hay ninguna duda, hermano- dijo Flam- de quien se lleva el Wicked a mejor acto malvado. Queridos invitados… el Wicked es para… ¡Discord, el señor del caos!

El público aplaudió. Lord Tirek y Chrysalis fruncieron el ceño y se quedaron callados.

Discord no sabía que hacer. Miro a Fluttershy, quien le dio una dulce sonrisa. Parecía decirle que no tuviera duda de ir a recoger su premio.

El draconequus se teletransportó a la tarima, estrecho el casco de Flim y Flam y recibió su Wicked. Ahuizotl, desde su mesa, acompañado por sus aliados felinos, aplaudió con ganas.

-¡No sé que decir! ¡Me tomo por sorpresa!- dijo Discord al publico- Sin embargo, no he perdido mi toque especial.

Discord chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer copas en todas las mesas y unas nubes rosadas que dejaron caer leche con chocolate en las copas. El publico aplaudió con ganas.

Discord regreso a su mesa y presento su Wicked frente a Spike y a las mane-6.

-Nunca espere ganar algo- dijo.

-Pues te felicito, compañero- dijo Applejack, dándole un golpecito.

-Oh, Dissy. Estoy muy feliz por ti- lo abrazo Fluttershy.

-Aunque no estuvo bien lo que hiciste con nosotras, te felicito por tu victoria- dijo Twilight.

-¡Ja, deberían haber visto la cara de ese Tirek y de la changeling!- río Rainbow.

-Fue una derrota admirable- dijo Rarity.

-Shh, parece que van a decir más categorías- dijo Pinkie.

-Muy bien, Flam- dijo Flim- ahora, pasemos a la segunda categoría: mejor plan.

Ambos unicornios, volvieron a iluminar la gema. Esta vez mostraron fotografías de Tirek, Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, de ellos mismos Flim y Flam y Discord.

-Muy bien. Ya conocemos el plan de lord Tirek de arrebatar la magia de los ponies, el plan de la reina Chrysalis de alimentarse del amor de toda Equestria, el plan del señor Ahuizotl de causar sequía, nuestro antiguo plan de apoderarnos de Sweet Apple Acress y el plan del señor Discord de causar caos por toda Equestria- dijo Flam.

-Veamos, el plan de lord Tirek es bueno, sin magia nadie lo detendría. El plan de reina Chrysalis, mmm, cae en la cursilería con demasiado amor. El plan del señor Ahuizolt, bueno, hubiera salido bien sino se hubiera confiado demasiado que Daring Do no podría detenerlo esa vez. Nuestro plan de Sweet Apple Acress, lo admitimos, fuimos unos grandes irresponsables en ese concurso. El plan del señor Discord… mmm, gobernar con el caos es algo anticuado, pero… divertido. Jajajaja- rio Flim.

-En ese caso, estamos con el plan de lord Tirek y del señor Discord- dijo Flam.

-Lord Tirek se confió demasiado. Nunca creyó que… la amistad sería más poderosa que toda su magia robada. Al contrario, el señor Discord evito a los Elementos, pero no contó que la princesa Celestia ayudaría a recuperar la amistad perdida- dijo Flim.

-Entonces…- dijo Flam.

-Entonces, sin ninguna duda, el Wicked a mejor plan es paraaa… ¡El señor Discord!- exclamo Flim- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Aplausos todos!

El público volvió a aplaudir. Lord Tirek y Chrysalis volvieron a molestarse en silencio. Ahuizotl, como buen perdedor, aplaudió por su amigo.

Discord fue a recoger su segundo Wicked. Estaba muy sorprendido. Agradeció a todos.

-Wow, jeje. Nunca me esperé tener otro- dijo a los demás- pero les deseo suerte a los otros competidores.

-Gracias, señor Discord- respondio Flam- ahora sigue la categoría de: mejor canción malvada.

-Los nominados son la reina Chrysalis y, nosotros mismos y el señor Discord- anuncio Flim- mmm, parece que no tenemos más entre nosotros que canten, que decepción.

La pantalla holográfica, mostro a Chrysalis, en la forma de la princesa Cadence, cantando "Este día es perfecto", a los hermanos Flim y Flam cantando la canción de la Super Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 y a Discord cantando "Vaso de agua".

Y por primera vez, la ganadora fue Chrysalis, pues su canción era muy buena y expresaba manipulación y ambición. Camino muy oronda hacía la tarima a recoger su Wicked. Su acompañante, el pony peludo y rosa, aplaudió con ganas.

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Sabía que mi voz no podía pasar de alto! Jaja- sonrió Chrysalis.

-Ajá, por supuesto, alteza- dijo Flim.

Los premios continuaron a mejor avance en un plan. Los nominados fueron Chrysalis, Tirek y Discord.

El avance de Chrysalis fue clasificado bien, pues había engañado a todos los ponies y por poco cumplía su plan. El avance de Discord fue mejor, pues sus planes en el laberinto fueron únicas. Por último, el avance de Tirek fue clasificado como excepcional por su triunfo. El ganador, por primera vez, fue Tirek.

Este se levanto de su asiento, acompañado del can Cerbero, y recibió su Wicked.

-¿Unas palabras, lord Tirek?- pregunto Flam.

-Bueno- la voz de Tirek se escuchaba algo ahogada por el bozal mágico que usaba- en primer lugar, me gustaría darle las gracias a mi hermano Scorpan, si estuviera aquí. El hizo que yo eligiera mi propio camino… malvado, pero reconfortante. Y aunque no logre conquistar Equestria, al menos logré quedar como una leyenda digna de contarse.

El público aplaudió con ganas al escucharlo. Incluso Discord.

-¡Muy bellas palabras, mi lord!- exclamo Flam.

La próximo categoría fue mejor derrota.

-Mmm, difícil hermano. Cada villano ha sido derrotado de una forma única- dijo Flim.

-Peeeero, hay uno que, aunque no recibió mucho protagonismo, sí que fue tuvo derrota incomparable- dijo Flam.

-¿Es quién creo que es, Flam?- pregunto Flim, levantando una ceja.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡El ganador del Wicked a mejor derrota es… el rey Sombra!- exclamo Flam.

El público se quedo confundido ¿Quién recibiría el Wicked si el rey Sombra no estaba presente?

-Pero, como lamentablemente el rey Sombra no se encuentra con nosotros, quien tiene el deber de recibir el premio es su hermana, la princesa Ravena Sardonyx Blaze- anuncio Flam.

Raven se levanto muy digna al escuchar su nombre. Camino elegantemente, como toda una princesa, hacia la tarima.

Flim y Flam le entregaron el Wicked y cada uno respectivamente, le beso el casco. Raven se aclaro su hermosa voz y dijo:

-Gracias a todos, queridos invitados. Asistí a este evento para estar en el lugar que mi amado hermano no ha podido ocupar desde su lamentable deceso. Solo puedo decir que… nunca ha pasado un día en que me he sentido orgullosa de ser su hermana- dijo Raven.

El publico soltó un gran ¡Awwwww! y aplaudió.

-¡Señorita Ravena Sardonyx Blaze, esas palabras fueron hermosas, tal como usted!- exclamo Flim.

-Muchas gracias, pero como siempre lo he dicho, solo llámenme Raven- so rio ella.

-¡Arriba Raven! ¡Wuuuuhu!- exclamo su amiga Artwork.

-Muy bien, es hora del próximo Wicked: mejor villana- anuncio Flam.

-Eh ¿Flam?- dijo Flim.

-¿Sí?- respondio Flam.

-Parece que esto será rápido ¿No?- pregunto Flim.

-No seas cruel, Flim. Simplemente es… la única que tenemos que sigue en pie- dijo Flam.

-Tengo razón, entonces- dijo Flim.

-Sí, lo admito. Bien, el Wicked a mejor villana es para… ¡La reina Chrysalis!- exclamo Flam.

Los invitados apenas aplaudieron. Había sido tan predecible que la changeling ganaría, pues era la única villana femenina que quedaba.

-¿Qué pasa todo el mundo? ¿No me van a felicitar?- pregunto Chrysalis al público.

Nadie dijo nada, hastaaa que…

Una draconequus hembra apareció. Su melena era larga y blanca y usaba un largo vestido rojo con rosado oscuro y un sombrero del mismo color decorado con muchas plumas. Tenía mucho lápiz labial y maquillaje en los ojos.

-¡Exijo una nueva denominación!- dijo con una fingida voz chillona- ¡Yo también soy una villana!

-Eso puede hacerse, señorita. Pero díganos ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Flim.

-¿Cómo qué quién soy? ¡Soy Eris, la Dama del Caos!- exclamo la draconequus.

-¡Discord, sé que eres tú!- gritó Chrysalis, furiosa.

-¡No sé de que estás hablando!- respondio Eris, acariciando su cabello- ¡Así que yo también merezco ser nominada y ganar!

-Okey, señoritas, cálmense. Lo mejor sería considerar a las dos ganadoras- dijo Flam.

-¡Se supone que yo sería la única ganadora! ¡No es justo!- se quejo Chrysalis, lloriqueando.

-Oh, querida. No seas mala perdedora, podemos ganar ambas- dijo Eris- las damas deben saber cuando perder.

-¡Soy una reina! ¡No debo perder!- lloriqueo Chrysalis, arrojando el Wicked y corriendo del escenario.

El Wicked fue atrapado por Eris, quien sonrió al publico y mando besitos.

-¡Gracias a todos!- agradeció Eris.

Al bajar del escenario, Ahuizotl se le acerco, sonriente.

-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana, bombón?- pregunto, dándole una flor.

-¡Desvergonzado!- exclamo Eris, dándole una pequeña bofetada. Luego le susurro- Lo siento Ahuizotl, pero no soy quien tú crees.

-¿Discord?- susurro Ahuizotl, sobándose la mejilla.

-Sí ¿Quién más?- respondio Eris, con voz más masculina.

-Ah, vaya, no… hablemos de esto jeje, llame bombón a mi mejor amigo- río Ahuizotl, nerviosamente.

-Byee- respondio la falsa Eris, tropezando con sus tacones.

Eris se teletransportó junto a las mane-6 y Spike, tomando su verdadera forma de Discord.

-Te lo agradezco Rarity, por aconsejarme el color del vestido. Lucí muy fabuloso- dijo Discord.

-No hay de que, fue una buena combinación- respondio Rarity.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Discord con vestido!- río Pinkie.

-¡Lucías muy lindo!- se burlo Rainbow.

-Yo opino que en serio te veías muy elegante, amor- sonrió Fluttershy.

-Algunos no saben de moda- río Discord, dándole un abrazo.

-Y ahora tienes un tercer Wicked- dijo Applejack.

-Sí que te esta yendo bien- dijo Twilight.

-Gracias, gracias- sonrió Discord- al menos tendré algo que poner en mi estante.

-Shhh, silencio. Creo que ahora darán al mejor villano- dijo Spike.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando ese momento. Sin saber las cosas que todavía faltaban.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Bueno, parece que en verdad será un three-shot, jeje. El próximo capitulo será el último.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado mi canción de presentación, para leerla usen un sonido de jazz o tap, no sé.**

 **Si Tirek no usara su bozal mágico y estuviera vigilado por el can Cerbero, robaría la magia de todos.**

 **Jaja, Eris.**

 **Hasta el otro capítulo.**


	3. Y el Wicked es para

**Holaaaaa, por fin terminaré este three-shot jajajajaja. Veremos quien es el ganador a mejor villano…**

 **Posdata RacingLight, tengo una sorpresa inesperada para ti, jajaja. Me leíste la mente.**

-¡Queridos amigos!- dijo Flam, blandiendo el micrófono- ¡Sé que ahora están esperando el gran final… mejor villano! ¡Sin embargo, hemos decidido darle unos toques más originales a estos premios!

-Hemos querido darle un homenaje especial a villanos que no pueden compartir esta noche con nosotros o simplemente decidieron dejar ese papel- dijo Flim- nosotros los llamamos villanos alternos.

-Y si estuvieran con nosotros, nos sentiríamos muy honrados de tenerlos aquí- dijo Flam, sacando un libro color negro y rojo oscuro de una esquina- ¿Listo, hermano?

-Listo, hermano- dijo Flim, abriendo el libro.

Ambos unicornios lanzaron un rayo al interior del libro. Este brillo y mostró una especie de holograma. Unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer y tomar forma. Aparecieron tres bultos de diferente color: amarillo, morado y azul, que empezaron a girar entre sí y a tomar forma.

Primero tomaron una forma que parecía la de un camarón flaco, luego de un grillo con pequeñas patitas delanteras, luego de un pescado hasta tomar la verdadera forma de un hipocampo. Poco a poco comenzaron a crecer hasta casi llegar a tener el tamaño de una hidra.

Por último, unas gemas brillantes color rojo aparecieron el pecho de los tres hipocampos que giraban alrededor de todos los presentes. Al instante, Twilight las reconoció.

-¡¿Las Dazzlings?!- pregunto, alzando la voz un poco.

-¿Las conoces?- pregunto Discord.

-Claro que las conocemos- dijo Spike.

-Cómo olvidarlas- respondio Twilight, recordando su aventura en el otro mundo.

Mientras tanto, Flim y Flam narraban la siguiente historia, mientras levitaban el libro donde leían:

-"Hace muchísimo tiempo, tres poderosas hermanas sirenas vivían en Equestria. Poseían unos hermosas y mágicas voces con las que podían encantar y manipular a los ponies para ponerlos en contra unos de otros. Todas esas peleas creaban energía negativa con las que se alimentan y fortalecían su poder".

El público lanzo gritos de júbilo al ver las imágenes móviles que giraban y se rodeaban de un tenue humo color verde, algo brillante.

-"Parecía que podrían dominar Equestria fácilmente, pero no contaron que un hechicero unicornio llamado Star Swirl- cuando dijeron eso apareció la imagen del unicornio- encontraría la forma de desterrarlas por un portal mágico hacia otro mundo, totalmente desconocido".

La imagen mostro a las sirenas siendo succionadas por un torbellino creado por el unicornio, cuando fueron desterradas. El público abucheo a la imagen de Star Swirl, que se desvaneció.

-Me pregunto cómo es que conocen esa historia- dijo Applejack.

-Solo yo tenía ese libro sobre ellas- dijo Twilight.

-Supongo que los malos tendrán una especie de registro sobre sus viejos o actuales camaradas- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Qué habrá sido de las sirenas en ese mundo desconocido?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Twilight, tú y Spike fueron a ese mundo- dijo Rarity- deben saberlo.

-Después de su derrota no volvimos a saber nada de ellas. Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, también siento curiosidad sobre qué habrá sido de ellas- dijo Twilight.

###############################################

Es una fría noche en el mundo humano. Canterlot High se encuentra cerrado y a oscuras. Pero de pronto, tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron de entre los arbustos y se dirigieron a la estatua Wondercolt destruida que contenía el portal hacía Equestria. Una de ellas sujeta una bolsa de tela.

Se quitan las capuchas, revelándose como las Dazzlings. Usan su antigua ropa, compuesta de pantalones grises, tennis y sudaderas con capuchas.

-Listo, ya estamos aquí- dijo Adagio Dazzle, encendiendo una linterna y alumbrando a sus hermanas- ¿Tienes todas las cosas, Sonata?

-Aquí están- respondio Sonata Dusk, levantando la bolsa.

\- Y más te vale que no hallas roto nada- refunfuño Aria Blaze, tratando de abrigarse del frío de la noche en su sudadera.

-¡Yo no rompo nada!- se quejó Sonata.

-Si lo haces- contesto Aria.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamo Sonata.

-¡Que sí!- respondio Aria.

-¡Dagi! ¡Aria me esta molestando!- se quejo Sonata.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No vinimos aquí a discutir!- exclamo Adagio, con desesperación.

-¿Y a qué vinimos exactamente? Odiamos este lugar- gruño Aria, mirando Canterlot High, cerrada.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero hay algo importante que no quiero perderme. Sonata, dame el televisor y el cable conector- ordeno Adagio.

Sonata rebusco en la bolsa y saco un pequeño y viejo televisor portátil, con la pantalla media rayada y unos pequeños cables conectores, medio oxidados. Se los paso a Adagio, quien los acerco a la estatua-portal.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Aria, desconcertada.

-Hace unos días, mientras trate de entrar a ala cafetería de la escuela para conseguir algo que comer, pude descubrir que esta estatua conecta Equestria con este horrible mundo- explico Adagio, conectando los cables al pequeño televisor.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer con eso?- pregunto Aria.

-Veré si puedo proyectar las imágenes de los lugares de Equestria aquí- dijo Adagio.

-Ya entiendo ¿Segura de que eso dará resultado? Es científica y mágicamente imposible- dijo Aria.

-Nada se pierde con probar- sonrió Sonata.

Adagio conecto el último de los cables al televisor. El otro extremo, lo incrusta dentro del portal.

Es ridículo- dijo Aria- No puede funcionar sin energía...

De pronto, el viejo minitelevisor brillo y se encendió. Mostro la imagen de un prado de árboles de Equestria.

-¿Y esto, cómo funciona?- pregunto Aria, más desconcertada que nunca.

-Magia- río Sonata.

-No, no quiero ver esto- dijo Adagio.

Movió uno de los diales de la televisión y a todas las imágenes de los lugares de Equestria comenzaron a cambiar.

-Adagio, si este portal puede pasar a Equestria ¡¿Por qué no regresamos de una buena vez?!- exclamo Aria.

-¡¿Volver?! ¡¿Como sirenas desafinadas?! No lo creo, solo seremos el hazmerreír. Solo quiero ver un gran evento equestre, que quería ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gira el dial del televisor otra vez y de pronto, aparece las imágenes de la entrega de los Wickeds.

-¡Genial! ¡Justamente es hoy! ¡Finalmente podré verlo! Sonata, pásame las papitas y la soda- dijo Adagio.

-¿Tenemos?- pregunto Sonata, mirando la bolsa.

-Claro que sí. Logré robar algunas bolsitas y latas de una tienda. Nadie las echaría de menos- dijo Adagio- y de paso, pude conseguirte un taco.

Sonata busco en la bolsa. Para su sorpresa, encuentra las bolsas de papitas y las latas de soda. Se las pasa a Adagio. Se alegra al encontrar el taco, que por suerte seguía en buen estado. Le pasa una lata de soda a Aria.

-¿Tanto y solo por qué querías ver los Wickeds?- pregunto Aria, dándole un sorbo a su soda.

-Es emocionante. Quiero ver quien gana a mejor villano- dijo Sonata, mordisqueando con delicia su taco.

-Silencio, parece que acaban de hacernos un pequeño homenaje- dijo Adagio.

A pesar de que la noche es fría, las tres sirenas desterradas se divierten viendo los Wickeds esa noche.

#############################################

-Nunca lo sabremos, Twi- dijo Spike- cuando sus voces se volvieron desafinadas y el público las abucheo, huyeron lejos.

-Shhh, parece que van a hacer otro homenaje- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Bien, ahora le dedicaremos un homenaje a otro villano alterno!- dijo Flam- ¡O mejor dicho, villana!

-¡Cierto Flam, es una yegua! Aunque, debemos decir que ya no es una villana- dijo Flim.

-Gracias a este libro y a la extraña conexión mágica que ese mundo desconocido tiene con Equestria, podemos enterarnos de las situaciones de algunos personajes malvados- dijo Flam, levitando el libro de ambos.

\- El libro tiene conexión con ese mundo- se sorprendió Twilight- no es bueno que lo tengan ellos.

-No podemos hacer nada- dijo Applejack.

Flim y Flam volvieron a usar su magia en ese libro. Esta vez apareció una imagen que tomo la forma de una unicornio de piel amarilla de melena rojiza con amarillo. Su costado brillo y apareció un sol rojizo.

-Sunset Shimmer- susurro Twilight.

-"Hace unos años, la princesa Celestia tuvo una alumna llamada Sunset Shimmer, una poderosa y ambiciosa unicornio que era un prodigio en la magia avanzada. La princesa había puesto sus esperanzas en ella, pues deseaba que ella le acompañara en su reinado… como una princesa"- leyeron Flim y Flam.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Twilight, casi escandalizándose, pero Applejack le tapo la boca con su casco a tiempo.

-"Sin embargo, para que Sunset pudiera llegar a convertirse en una princesa tenia que ser paciente y aprender sobre la amistad. Pero, ella se convenció de que podía llegar a más sin aprender sobre la amistad. Decidió dejar los estudios con Celestia y tomar su propio camino. Una noche, con la ayuda de una especie de portal, logró dejar Equestria e irse a otro mundo, donde desarrollaría su verdadero potencial"- dijeron Flim y Flam, cerrando el libro.

El público no dijo nada. Hasta que…

-¡Oigan, esto no es más que una narración de cuentos de hadas!- exclamo Tirek, sentado con Cerbero.

-¡Es verdad, queremos saber cual es el punto de esto!- exclamo Chrysalis.

-Paciencia, amigos míos- dijo Flam- tenemos un a última historia que de seguro les fascinará. Los personajes sobre los cuales hemos narrado sus orígenes, no son nada con la siguiente noticia: uno de nuestros más grandes enemigos conoció el lado oscuro…

-¡¿QUIÉN?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!- exigió el público.

-Damas, caballeros y criaturas- Flim y Flam abrieron el libro, leyeron un poco el contenido y formaron la imagen de una yegua oscura. Parecía tener la misma altura de la princesa Cadance, era de color morado oscuro, la erizada melena de color rosa y violeta, alas enormes de cuervo, un cuerno como el de Chrysalis y unos ojos turquesa brillantes con pupilas rosa y morado.

-Presentando a… - sonrió Flim- Midnight Sparkle.

Las mane-6, Spike y Discord se quedaron boquiabiertos. El público se quedo atónito, pero silbó y aplaudió.

-No… ¡No puede ser!- exclamo Twilight.

-¡Tienes un lado malo!- exclamo Rainbow.

-¡Por mis corrales, jamás me lo imaginé!- exclamo Applejack.

-Oh, vaya- suspiro Fluttershy.

-Twilight, cariño, no creo que lo oscuro sea lo tuyo- dijo Rarity.

-¡Uh, tenebroso!- río Pinkie.

-Tranquila Twi, yo no creo que seas malvada- dijo Spike, como consuelo.

-Ya me preguntaba porque tanto mal humor en ti- se río Discord.

-"La adorada princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, al parecer no ha descubierto que posee en su interior tanta oscuridad como luz. Todas las criaturas las poseemos. Pero, la princesa ha logrado mantenerla en equilibrio, así que desafortunadamente Midnight Sparkle estará prisionera en lo más hondo de su interior para siempre"- narraron Flim y Flam. El público mostró su decepción.

-¡Pero eso no significa que no podamos sacarla a la luz!- exclamo Chrysalis- ¡¿Quién esta de acuerdo conmigo?! ¡¿Podemos sacar esa parte malvada de Twilight para nuestro beneficio, sí o no?!

El público respondio con un SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! colectivo, emocionados con la idea.

-¡Entonces lograremos traer a Midnight Sparkle, la princesa de la maldad! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- río Chrysalis, triunfante.

-¡JAMÁS LO LOGRARÁN!- exclamo Twilight, saltando a la mesa y… dejándose al descubierto.

Al oír su voz, el público reacciono y todos la miraron con sorpresa y desconcierto ¿Qué hacía la princesa de la amistad allí? Al posar su mirada en Discord, quien también estaba desconcertado, se dieron cuenta al instante.

-¡Fue Discord! ¡Él trajo a nuestras enemigas aquí!- exclamaron todos.

-¡¿Quién fue el idiota que lo invito?!- exclamo Tirek.

-¡Tarado, fuimos todos!- le respondio Chrysalis.

-¡TRAIDOR! ¡TODOS CONTRA EL TRAIDOR!- vocifero el público.

Se levantaron de sus asiento, para lanzarse en masa contra el draconequus y las mane-6, quienes se prepararon para atacar si era necesario.

Pero en eso, una nube oscura lleno el lugar y tomo la forma de un enorme dragón violeta oscuro de ojos azules.

-¡YA BASTAAAA!- rugió, haciendo que todos caigan al suelo- Muy bien, vamos a calmarnos ¿Quieren? No podemos al menos por una noche, convivir pacíficamente.

-¡NOOO!- respondieron todos.

-Si un solo villano ataca, las ponies tendrán razones para devolverles el ataque y terminará mal. Las princesas podrían llegar a enterarse de nuestro evento y acabar con el ¿Se imaginan? ¡Jamás habrá premios Wickeds de nuevo! ¡Eso es lo que quieren! ¡¿Acabar con nuestra divertida celebración solo por esta ridícula riña?!- exclamo el dragón.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Entonces compórtense y sigamos con nuestra querida celebración! ¡¿Quedo CLAROOOOOOOO?!- pregunto, con su potente voz.

-¡SÍÍÍÍ!- respondieron, volviendo a sus asientos. Sin embargo, al sentarse Chrysalis se cruzo de cascos, ceñuda.

El dragón se disipo en una nube de humo oscuro y tomo la forma de Raven, quien regreso a su asiento, con su amiga Artwork.

-¡Muy bien, luego de este inesperado problema, regresamos a nuestros premios! ¡Pero antes de que se nos olvide, debemos entregar el Wicked a mejor villano alterno!- exclamo Flim.

-¡Pero solo tenemos a unos presente! Que sorpresa, damas y caballeros, el ganador a mejor villano alterno es… Midnight Sparkle, pero el premio corresponde a la princesa Twilight- anuncio Flam.

Nadie aplaudió, a excepción de las mane-6, Spike y Discord. Twilight se acerco al escenario, nerviosa y muy lentamente.

-Eh… gracias- respondio al recibir el Wicked.

-Ni lo diga, princesa- dijo Flam.

Twilight volvió a su asiento. Luego de un largo y embarazoso silencio, Flim y Flam hablaron de nuevo.

-¡Muy bien, ahora lo que hemos estado esperando, amigos!- dijo Flim- ¡El Wicked a mejor villano!

El público recuperó su entusiasmo y aplaudió con fuerza.

-¡Es algo difícil, amigos!- dijo Flam, acariciando su sombrero- Pues… la decisión tomada es que… al ser todos unos buenos villanos… todos hemos resultado ganadores.

El público abrió tanto sus mandíbulas de la sorpresa. Tirek tuvo problemas por su bozal.

-Sé que es inesperado, querido público- dijo Flim- pero hay que aceptarlo, todos somos buenos en lo que hacemos. Hemos perdido, pero pasamos por un buen momento.

Los espectadores reflexionaron un poco.

-Es verdad- dijo Tirek- cada uno de nosotros hemos realizado verdaderas hazañas. Jamás esperé robar magia alicornio de cuatro princesas.

-Lo admito yo también- dijo Chrysalis- y aunque mi plan fracasó, pude sentir lo lindo de planear una boda.

-Y mi templo esta destruido, pero fue divertido enfrentarme con nuevas enemigas en vez de una sola, como siempre- dijo Ahuizotl.

-Creíamos que las gemas eran lo único importante de la vida. Y cuando se las dimos a esa unicornio, encontramos algo mejor: oro de las minas- dijeron los Perros Diamantes.

Cada villano expresó su testimonio, demostrando que ,aunque sus planes fracasaban, habían sido buenos en su trabajo.

-Entonces ¡No queda nada más que hacer, amigos! ¡El Wicked a mejor villano es para… todoooos!- exclamo Flam- ¡Todos somos ganadores!

-Momento, solo es un premio Wicked ¿Quién se lo llevará?- pregunto Ahuizotl.

-Creo que no pensamos en eso- dijo Flim.

-Permítanme- dijo Raven, levantándose de su asiento.

La unicornio se dirigió a la tarima e hizo levitar el Wicked con su magia. Recito unos hechizos en una lengua extraña e inteligible y de repente, una lluvia de premios Wickeds cayo sobre el público. Cada uno se dedicó a recoger un premio.

Flim y Flam recogieron su respectivo Wicked y sonrieron felices.

-¡Gracias, señorita Raven!- sonrió Flim.

-¿Ha pensado en nuestra invitación a cenar?- pregunto Flam.

-Mmm, estaré algo ocupada, así que no podré- dijo Raven, tomando un Wicked.

En su mesa, las mane-6, Spike y Discord admiraban sus premios.

-¡Esto sí que ha sido una aventura!- exclamo Rainbow.

-¡Hay que venir el año próximo!- río Pinkie.

-Calma Pinkie, jaja como diría la abuela Smith, "Esto ha sido tan entretenido como el rodeo salvaje de Appleloosa"- sonrió Applejack.

-Sí que fue un evento digno de recordar- dijo Rarity.

-¿Crees que debamos escribir sobre esto, Twi?- pregunto Spike.

-Mmm, creo que debemos dejarlo pasar esta vez. Los Wickeds se deberán mantener en secreto- dijo Twilight.

-Gracias por habernos invitado, Dissy- sonrió Fluttershy, abrazando a su novio y besándolo en la mejilla.

-Este es la mejor noche en la historia- dijo Discord, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡Hey amigos, esperen!- anuncio Flim al alborotado público- ¡Aunque que la entrega de premios ya ha terminado, es hora de iniciar el festín de despedida!

Ambos unicornios patearon el suelo con sus cascos y de repente, por una puerta trampa aparecieron millones de parasprites, que hacían equilibrios con bandejas en sus minúsculas cabezas.

-Nuestros parasprites entrenados que conseguimos de un experto a un buen precio son nuestros camareros personales- dijo Flam.

-Sin más que decir ¡Bon appétit!- anuncio Flim.

Pero en el momento en que los parasprites dejaron las bandejas en las mesas de todos, al abrirlas… estaban completamente vacías.

-¡Aquí no hay nada!- exclamo Chrysalis, echando llamas verdes.

-¡¿Se supone que esto es gracioso?!- grito Tirek. Cerbero tuvo que calmarlo.

-¡Bonita broma! ¡No da gracia!- refunfuño Raven.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- se quejaron los Perros Diamantes.

-¡Diablos, esta es la última vez que compramos a entrenadores charlatanes!- grito Flim.

-¡Son 50 bits a la basura!- se quejó Flam.

El público se quejaba, Fluttershy se preocupo un poco.

-Esto no terminara bien ¿Discord, podrías hacer algo para solucionar el problema?- pregunto.

-Nada más fácil, cariño- dijo Discord, chasqueando los dedos.

Los gritos y quejas del público desaparecieron al ver aparecer la comida frente a sus ojos. No era cualquier tipo de platillo, era _exactamente_ lo que a cada uno le gustaba. Su plato favorito u otro manjar. Además, cada uno tenía una copa con diferentes bebidas.

Las mane-6 estaban fascinadas. Twilight tenía frente a sí un doble sándwich de margaritas, Applejack tenía un pie de manzana con caramelo, Pinkie tenía una torre de pastel cubierto de chocolate y helado, Rarity una ensalada diet de vegetales verdes, Rainbow tenía una docena de heno frito con aderezo y Fluttershy tenía una ensalada también, pero era especial. Las verduras estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en forma de corazón con una mariposa en el centro.

-Hecha especialmente para ti- dijo Discord, besándole la frente amorosamente.

Fluttershy rio y le dio más abrazos y besos. Al lado de las ponies y el draconequus, Spike devoraba gustosamente una variedad de rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y diamantes.

Raven, quien se hallaba frente a un plato de sopa de zanahoria, se levantó de su asiento y golpeo su copa con su cuchara.

-Un brindis ¡Por todos!- exclamo, levantando su copa.

-¡Por todos!- contestaron los demás, levantando sus propias copas.

Con un sonido de copas, cada invitado se dedico a cenar tranquilamente.

…

Ya era muy tarde. Cada uno de los invitados se despidió y tomo su respectiva carroza en la cual había llegado.

Discord estaba muy cansado, pero tuvo que ayudar a las seis ponies y a Spike a entrar a la carroza. Las mantícoras ya estaban comenzando a bostezar.

-Vamos solo un viaje y se irán a casa- les dijo.

Las mantícoras volaron y, luego de un largo viaje, llegaron al castillo.

-Gracias, pueden irse- les dijo Discord- gracias por todo. Las mantícoras se fueron volando.

Las mane-6 ya se habían quedado dormidas, sobretodo Pinkie roncaba.

-Genial, ahora debo arroparlas- suspiro el draconequus. Chasqueo los dedos y cada pony apareció en su cama, con sus Wickeds en las mesitas de noche.

Discord arropo a Fluttershy cuidadosamente y la beso en la mejilla.

-Duerme bien, mi amor- le susurro.

El draconequus retornó a su dimensión caótica donde vivía. Su cama estaba patas arriba, pero para él se sentía muy cómodo echarse allí.

-Por fin- suspiró. Cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Bueno, parece que esto es un three-shot jeje.**

 **Me gusto incluir a las Dazzlings y un poco a Sunset y a Midnight Sparkle. Espero que les halla gustado. Denme sus críticas u opiniones.**

 **Que todos ganaran me recordó a los Friendship Games.**

 **Hasta luego, fue un gusto.**


End file.
